Guan Ping Answer's Letters
by FlowerGirly
Summary: The oldest son of Guan Yu answers letters sent from the warriors of the Dynasty, Is Guan Ping able to defend his family's honour. The battle of pens begins, as a famous peasant once said... The Pen is mightier than the sword... huehuheuheue -Send letters via reviews or PM - Answered :27
1. Chapter 1

**_Guan Ping Answer's Letters_**

* * *

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **#Letters in bold are sent from others, italics writing is Guan Ping's reply**_

 _ **#Thank you for the reviews! Also I will try to make the responses longer as an anon had requested, but I didn't want to bore you with a really long reply, I chose to do this answering letters a little different from the normal to make it a bit more open for everyone including the made up scenario ect. Do let me know if you have anymore suggestions dear mustard jars**_

 ** _#Guan Ping will try to answer letters asap_**

 ** _I will post the next letters as a new chapter and if you are following the story will get an automatic notification of this, to make it easier I am going to write how many letters have been answered in summary, so look at that number to find out if I have updated_**

 ** _#Feel free to bug me if I've forgotten or missed your letter out- I intend to answer all- and happy writing ^-^_**

* * *

One sunny day Guan Ping had been sent by his father to collect letters from their abandoned home. Abandoned not as in forgotten, but with the constant waging wars and the conquest to bring forth benevolence the Shu warriors had been kept more than occupied. After a long journey from the famed Jing province the older son of Guan Yu had reached the old house, the town was mostly empty as most of its civilians had moved to safer Shu territory where lord Liu Bei had guaranteed their safety. Guan Ping opened the door to their old home to find a pile of scrolls on the solid wooden floor. What could have been written inside? he wonders to himself...

* * *

 **1**

 **Dear Guan Ping,**  
 **Why are you such a wuss? Why don't you just confess to Xing Cai already? Do you feel challenged by a mentally challenged midget emperor? Man up!**

 **~Wuss Detector**

 _Dear Lord Wuss... detector?_

 _I do not feel mentally challenged in any way..._ Guan Ping huffed. _I do not know what you speak off, but I assure you I and Lady Xing Cai are merely nothing but sparring partners. However I am curious to know the meaning of your name Lord Wuss...Detector.._

 _~Signed Guan Ping_

* * *

 **2**

 **Dear Brother,**  
 **Bao Sanniang has been asking me lately if I want to have an intimate intercourse with her but I'm yet to answer her because I don't know how to do it. So could you please teach me how to do it?**

 **~With love,** **Guan Suo.**

 _Dear Suo_

 _By honour, what are you asking brother?! I do not wish to know such personal detail about you and Lady Sanniang. Please don't ask me to teach you something I myself have no knowledge about..._

 _~Your confused brother- Ping_

* * *

 **3**

 **Dear Big Brother,**  
 **I think Red Hare is getting lonely but I'm too busy practising martial arts to play with him. So can you babysit Red Hare the whole day, big brother? For me?**  
 **By the way, do you think that its about time for me to date boys now? They're so cute and funny!**

 **~Love, Guan Yinping.**

 _Dear sister Yinping,_

 _I have enough tasks on my hands, father has given me plenty to keep me busy, please don't make me do this, hey wait... I hope you're not asking me to baby sit red hare so you can run off to date a peasant or two. Dear sister, dating is strictly forbidden for you, you are still young, do not let those grubby creatures fool you into their traps, believe me there is nothing cute or funny about them._

 _~Love your angry big brother_

* * *

 **4**

 **Dear Brother,**  
 **The men in my squad always told me that my weapons of choice looks like wings. So if I jump off the tallest mountain, do you think I can fly?**

 **~Guan Xing.**

 _Dear Xing,_

 _I cannot guarantee, but if it does work, do be kind to notify me... I have been looking for new ways to impress father._

 _~Your curious older brother- Ping_

* * *

 **5**

 **Dear Guan Ping**

 **I looooooooovveeeeeee yoooooouuuuuu~**  
 **Marry me!**

 **PS : I will find you and...never...ever...leave...YOU**

 **( Something was behind Guan Ping )**

 **~Creepy fangirl**

Guan Ping stared at the letter in confusion, he was sure he hadn't accomplished enough achievements to begin to receive fan mail, after all it was only the likes of Ma Chao the splendid, Or the sleeping dragon and warriors of that sort who received this kind of praise and fondness. His eyes scanned the letter again and fixed onto who it was address to, was there a mistake? But his name was printed clearly on the top of it. He paused as he felt the presence of someone or something behind him. He turned slowly to look but there was no one in sight... Could this be a trap set up by the enemy? Guan Ping tried to be cautious, there was no movement in the courtyard, for a few seconds anyway... until the bushes began to rustle... Who could be in there?

* * *

 **6**

 **Zhuge Liang: To the Eldest son of Guan Yu,**  
 **Without wasting time writing unnecessary pleasantries, I have heard that you are a capable young man who would be willing to do anything to honour his father. I have a job for you. Liu Shan needs a strike out bitch /strike retainer who can look after him while I am away. Would you be so kind and accompany him? Make sure that he takes his medicine and clean up after him. He eats six times a day and needs to have his nappy changed eight times... Minimum. Do your family name justice.**

 **Not really sincere,**  
 **~Sleeping Dragon**

 _Dear lord Zhuge Liang,_

 _I have no objections against what you ask of me, but I am curious to know why lord Liu Shan would require to eat 6 meals a day, is it possible for one to die of over-feeding? It is of no question why he would require to be changed for at least 8 times a day. Should we not take him to see a doctor about this? As I worry for our young lord's health. I do not say this in an attempt to escape my duties, I solely ask as how is lord Liu Shan going to be able to train if we keep stuffing him up like a thanksgiving turkey, but my most curious question of all... why is it that lord Liu Shan resorts to diapers at 17..._

 _The really sincere and curious_

 _~Guan Ping_

* * *

 **7**

 **Dear Son,**

 **Please be honest with me and answer my question truthfully: Were you the one who encouraged Xing to jump off the highest mountain and fly using his weapons? Because now your brother is somewhere out there and we couldn't find him! So help us find that flying monkey! Now!**

 **Your father,**  
 **~Guan Yu.**

 _Dear father,_

 _I am afraid I have no knowledge of what you speak of father, but I do pray for his safety, I will begin a search right away, I have already deployed our troops to search the village and I and red hare will join the search also._

 _Your honest and truthful son,_

 _~Guan Ping_

* * *

 **8**

 **Dear Cousin,**

 **Dude, you're looking worse for wear! Xingcai also noticed it. So she wants to send these whitening and beauty products to which she bought from Zhang He's beauty store and here three bottles of hair gel that Xing and I got for you. Please use them on yourself every day. We pretty boys need to look pretty all the time or else the fangirls won't go crazy on us anymore.**

 **~Your very supportive cousin, Zhang Bao.**

 _Dear Zhang Bao,_

 _I am glad that you have brought this to my attention, and I am also grateful that you and Xing have spent gold to help me out. I would like you to apologise to Lady Xing Cai for me, I did not mean to burn her eyes with my unsightly visage, I vow to try and do better next time. I had been running low on ideas and had little knowledge on what to use. However I am eager to know how do you come to trust these products, what if this Zhang He is plotting something against benevolence... Also I am unsure of why I have a few white strands after testing some of these products, do tell me cousin._

 _~Your disgraceful looking friend and cousin, Guan Ping_

* * *

 **9**

 **Dear Little Ping,**

 **Congratulations! I, with the rest of our battalion, are very happy for you. For years we have anxiously waited for that day to come. Even your little sister is beside herself with joy. In fact, she was the one who informed of the great news.**

 **Again, congratulations on having a lover.**

 **~From your mentor and friend, Zhao Yun.**

 _Dear Zhao Yun,_

 _I do not know who you mean by the rest of our battalion, but I do hope the number of people you are referring to is a small one, I assure you whatever it was Yinping informed you off was nothing but lies, I am solely focused on aiding our lord Liu Bei on his quest for benevolence and nothing else, therefore please forget what you've heard and do not let more word spread around the camp._

 _~From your nothing but benevolent friend, Guan Ping_

* * *

 **10**

 **Dear Guan Ping**  
 **All you Guan Spawn Suck but you are the worst one please jump off a cliff**

 **Signed, The Queen Bitch**

Guan Ping furrowed his brows angrily, who could be behind this letter? Who ever it was, was obviously trying to taunt him, but it had worked, and Guan Ping was quick to grab his great sword and run to find out who was behind this ill will. Was the culprit from Wu? Were they from Wei...? All that mattered was he'd defend his family from this evil. After all they had stated they wanted him dead but the son of Guan Yu wouldn't have it without a fight.

* * *

Rules:

Send letters by reviews signed with the name of the DW character writing them and Pingu will reply via this thread! :D

Happy Writing!

Flower girly~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Guan Ping Answer's Letters_**

* * *

 ** _Part 2_**

* * *

 **11**

 **Dear Son,**

 **Tonight we managed to find Xing. But he's now livung with the nest of birds living in the Nanman territory and we can't convince him to to come down and go home with us. Since he can now fly he's quite convinced that he is not human but a bird and now wants to stay with his true family for the rest of hus life. Now comw here and smack your brother with your sword to bring him back to his senses.**

 **~Your father, Guan Yu.**

 _Dear father,_

 _What is this new level of stupidity brother Xing has come to? Do not worry father, leave it to me, I shall go and have a word with him, if it doesn't suffice I will use my sword. I do not intend to come back without him even if it means destroying the nest he took shelter in, how is it that he managed to fit in a nest anyway, its a rather peculiar matter, but I won't spend much time dwelling on it, there is more important things to be done. If the enemy hear's of what has become of the Guan's we will become a laughing stock, I do not intend to let that happen._

 _~Sincerely Guan Ping_

* * *

 **12**

 **Dear Cousin,**

 **Yesterday Yinping introduced a handsome Shu nobleman to me as her boyfriend. He looks like a true gentleman though a little vain. I just want to convey my happiness that both you and your sister now have your own love interests. Xingcai is also pleased that now you decided to date and said something about you 'finally losing your virginity.' But tell me, what does virginity mean? Can I eat it?**

 **~Sincerely, Your Cousin Liu Shan.**

 _Dear lord Liu Shan_

 _None of what you have mentioned is true about me or Yinping. Who is this nobleman you speak of, I'm sure father would be interested to hear about this, as for lady Xing Cai, I would like to emphasise that we are merely sparring partners and nothing more. And in answer to your question my lord, no you cannot eat it, why must you eat everything. I recommend you have a word with your father to explain its meaning, but I do think you should spend your time worrying about better matters than what goes on in tents._

 _Sincerely, Guan Ping_

* * *

Rules:

Send letters by reviews signed with the name of the DW character writing them and Pingu will reply via this thread! :D

Happy Writing!

Flower girly~


	3. Chapter 3

**13**

 **Dear Guan Ping**

 **Here's a bouquet of forget-me-nots for you! I will respect you as a fangirl! Please give me encouraging words!** **  
**

 **~Creepy fangirl** **  
** **(I think I should stop calling her creepy now.)**

 _Dear creepy? Fangirl_

 _I am very thankful for the flowers my lady, I would give you words of encouragement but I am afraid that is difficult when you don't specify. As a son of Guan, I must stress the importance of honour in everything you do!_

 _Sincerely, Guan Ping_

* * *

 **14**

 **Dear Quan Ping** **  
** **My name is Ling Xiang the Daughter of Ling Tong and Sun Shangxiang and a princess of Wu! You Shu do not intimidate me!**

 **Signed,The Queen Bitch** **  
** **(In Empires I was Ling Tong and ended up marrying Sun Shangxiang and they ended up having a Daughter Ling Xiang)**

 _Dear lady Ling Xiang,_

 _I do not aim to immediate you, as it is difficult for me to achieve that in an ant. However you are an enemy as you belong to Wu, and I will fight you if I must to accomplish my lord's vision._

 _Sincerely the son of Guan Yu_

* * *

 **15**

 **Dear Guan Ping,**

 **By any chance, did someone offend Guan Yinping? She's out somewhere destroying an old castle? Please talk to her before she decides to destroy the capital.**

 **Signed by Pang Tong.**

 _Dear Master Pang Tong,_

 _I do not know what has become of Yinping, I would have presumed it was a form of training, but if she destroys the capital Shu will lose its most important stronghold. I will attempt to speak with her, but if all fails, we can pray master Pang Tong._

 _Sincerely, Guan Ping_

* * *

 **16**

 **Dear Brother,**

 **I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I'm going to tell Dad that you're one old meanie bully!** **  
**

 **Signed by Guan Yinping.**

 _Dear Yinping, I do not know what foul atrocities I may have committed to receive these cruel words from you, but I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me little sister._

 _Sincerely your sad older brother._

* * *

 **17**

 **Dear Guan Ping,**

 **So Lord Liu Bei have heard rumors about a real living dragon taking shelter in the mountains. Our esteemed Lord, along with the rest of the court, would like to see this dragon with their own eyes. So now I'm ordering you, along with Ma Dai, Lady Xingcai, Guan Suo and Zhang Bao to take thwle mission of going to the mountains and capturing the dragon and bringing it back alive.**

 **Generak Zhao Yun of Shu Empire.**

 _Dear general Zhao Yun,_

 _A real life dragon? Are you sure it isn't just lord Zhuge Liang, the sleeping dragon? Wouldn't we need an army if it was a real dragon? What if we catch fire trying to capture it? Not that we're not used to burning thanks to the soldiers of Wu, and by that I do not intend to add salt to the wounds, however I do think we need a better strategy, perhaps we should speak to the dragon, I mean the sleeping one, to come up with a plan._

 _Sincerely Guan Ping_

* * *

 **18**

 **Dear Guan Ping, I don't know how in the hell I am writing this to you since I'm hammered as hell right now. Guo Jia introduced to his bottle of...whatever that was... and I can't stop drinking it. Wow... I feel dizzy all of sudden...** **  
** **-there is a space of about ten lines, scribbles drawn all over the place- But now as to why I sent this letter to you. I was going to tell your father this, but then I remembered he had kids, so give your father this message... next time he challenges me to a duel, I'm gonna kick his ass. Hard. Then I'll shave his beard... for making fun of mine.**

 **~Your father's enemy for all time, Xiahou Dun**

 **P.S. How the hell did Guan Yu have kids, anyway? I didn't think he was married... did he spit you out as eggs?** **  
** **-the note has a blinding smell of alcohol-**

 _Dear Xiahou Dun,_

 _Without disrespect it is clear that the wine has gotten to your head. My father is the god of war, lord of the magnificent beard. You speak of a beard I read, it is merely a hair or two that have sprouted out your chin, you are envious of my father as you look like a vegetable, more specifically an onion. A very foul smelling one, I almost passed out reading your pungent letter. As for your curiosity on how we came to being, have you not been educated in how children are made, I do not explicitly like to explain it to you but I can advise you to ask your cousin lord Cao Cao._

 _~The almost passed out son of Guan Yu_

* * *

…

 **19**

 **Dear Guan ping,** **  
** **I enjoy watching you 're pretty good,but surely nothing compared to my brother and I! I challenge you dare challenge me? The winner gets iron a ox and the scroll of fighting me know before I grow impatient!**

 **Signed someone you may know but haven't noticed.**

 _Dear someone I may know but haven't noticed,_

 _It would be very beneficial for you to point out who you are, as it isn't exactly possible to duel your impatient self without knowing, I do not care for the prizes but I am willing to duel if it is going to aid me in becoming better and helping my lord fulfil his quest of benevolence._

 _Signed, the confused Guan Ping_

* * *

Rules:

Send letters by reviews signed with the name of the DW character writing them and Pingu will reply via this thread! :D

Happy Writing!

Flower girly~


	4. Chapter 4

**_Guan Ping Answer's Letters_**

* * *

 **Reminders:**

 **-** -I can only post a new chapter when there is enough letters to post one (please be patient)

-Recently I was busy with assignments and exams hence the delay, but as long as I am still breathing I will answer every letter eventually :'D

-The delay for the next dynasty warriors has made my brain a bit mushy in terms of inspiration, hence my lack of writing for a while

(Letter replies will be continued! Happy writing! :D)

* * *

 **20**

 **Dear Guan Ping** **  
** **Ping, i am your mother. Don't trust that novel who said that you are adopted. Buf if it's really true, i still treat you likem my other kids as always.** **  
**

 **~From your loving mother, Hu Jinding.**

 **(i found her name at 'Hua Guan Suo', don't sue me if you don't like)** **  
** **P.S.: There is a new playable officer appeared for DW9 which is your father's trusty subordinate, Zhou Cang. Please tell this good news for your father** **  
**

 _Dear mother_

 _Should I be concerned that you don't sound fully certain that I am not adopted, you say not to trust the novel but you also say it may be true, what's a boy to believe, tell me mother!_

 _Sincerely, from your son who might not be your son._

 _Also I shall deliver the news to father promptly, he should be overjoyed_

* * *

 **21**

 **Dear Master Guan Ping,** **  
** **Excuse me for introducing myself, my name is Xia Hu. I've previously trained under your father when he's still in Xuzhou. But now i've stayed at Wei after the Battle of Guandu and ironically i've becoming Xiahou Dun's appertince and adopted son. Setting aside our father's rivalry, are we probably better as a friend through pens, or a rival? But if you choose rival, don't expect me to appeared on Fan Castle because i have my own things to take care of at Mount Dingjun.**

 **~From Xiahou Dun's apprentice and adopted son who currently posted at Mount Dingjun, Xia Hu.** **  
** **P.S.: Master Xu Huang asked me to relay his friendly message to your father. Be sure to give it.** **  
** **P.P.S.: My weapon is a Icicle Sword, it can manipulating ice and i think that it's size is matching Lord Cao Cao's. What do you think of it?**

 _Dear Xia Hu_

 _I do not blame you for how fate has chosen for things to be, therefore I accept your offer of friendship through scrolls and ink. However in honour of fighting for my lords conquest of land of benevolence, if life is to be cruel to us, then I will have no choice but to fight you, after all, in this age of war one cannot predict the future, nor have control over it, and it saddens me to admit nothing is beyond temporary._

 _I must confess, I am taken by surprise by the irony you mention, father and lord Xiahou Dun have never been on best terms. I care to ask out of curiosity, how is it you and master Xiahou Dun have come to meet?_

 _As to the mention of your weapon, I must admit I am intrigued by its rarity, and rest assured father will receive Master Xu Huang's greetings._

 _Sincerely the son of Guan Yu_

* * *

 **23** **  
**

 **Dear Guan Ping,**

 **As you may or may not have heard by now, we have a new unique officer joining us. His name is Zhou Cang. He's overjoyed to finally recieve a unique model, and he's excited to be here with us. I have decided to give you the task of taking him around Shu and ensuring he is properly introduced to everyone. Then, I want you to instruct him in how things work around here. "Show him the ropes", as some say.**

 **~Signed,Liu Bei**

 _Dear lord Liu Bei_

 _I shall meet him at the gate immediately. I will see it that he is made welcomed and treated with hospitality. I will ask the men to prepare a meal upon his arrival, and after he has taken time to rest, I will show him around the town so he is familiar with the silversmith, stables and merchants so he knows where to go in the future as a form of preparation for battle. After that I will introduce him to the training grounds and other facilities around camp. By evening, I hear master Fa Zheng is holding a small banquet, I presume it would be a good stop for him to get to meet our officers. You can presume the task done my lord._

 _Sincerely, Guan Ping_

* * *

 **24**

 **Ping,**

 **It... seems our dear sister has learned a new word. And she's going around saying this word constantly, in between every other word she says, to everyone she sees. Where did she even hear that word anyway? We have to do something to make her stop. Any ideas? And we absolutely cannot let Father know about this. He would lose his mind to know what his daughter has been saying.**

 **~Your brother, Suo**

 _Dear brother Suo,_

 _What is this word younger brother, do tell! I am both intrigued and curious, I shall assign you the task of making her stop, I do not know nor do I care about your methods, but if all else fails I suggest you make good use of your imagination. As for myself, I will ensure that I will be the first to say this word to father. I am grateful for your help in finding me new ways to impress him. He will be very proud, I just know it. You have my gratitude once again dearest brother._

 _Your grateful brother Guan Ping,_

* * *

 **25**

 **Ping,**

 **Hey Ping! How the f- are you on this fine f-in' day? I'm doing pretty f-in' good myself. What's my f-in' big f-in' brother f-in' up to today? I'm just f-in' going around and f-in' showing off my new f-in' "speech enhancer" that I f-in' learned to f-in' everyone. It f-in' makes me f-in' sound really f-in' fancy and f-in' refined, doesn't it? I can't f-in' wait to use my f-in' speech enhancer in front of Father! He'll be really f-in' impressed, don't you think? Well, I'll be getting back to my f-in' errands that I was f-in' in the middle of f-in' running. I'll f-in' see you at f-in' dinnertime tonight! F-!**

 **~Your f-in' sister, Yinping** **  
**

 _Dear Yinping_

 _I must express my joy for you younger sister, I am well impressed about your new word, although I am not entirely sure of the meaning of it, but it does seem to produce quite the enhancement to everyday speech. However I do wish you stay busy and focus on your errands, as I plan to say the word to father before dinnertime tonight. I have been searching for new ways to impress him, and I am well sure you will allow me this chance. Dearest younger sister, you are still young, and I am positive you will get your chance again, therefore I hope you let me take this opportunity to be great in the eyes of our father_

 _Sincerely your loving f-in brother Guan Ping_

* * *

 **26**

 **Dear Ping of the noble Guan family,**

 **Hello there noble member of the Guan family, my name is of no inportance compared to your's. but I send this request for information. One of my patrols came back recently and alerted me to a band of theives that are attempting to steal from the Sleeping Dragon. They most likely are trying to steal some of his long term strategys against the lands of Wie and Wu, they might be spies for one of them so I ask for your help to capture these fiends. I humbly ask you to keep this quiet incase there are spies on the lookout for any weakness that our lands might have.**

 **~Sincerely, an officer of the army who could never be an equal to you noble Ping of the Guan family**

 _Dear officer of the army who could never be equal to me noble Ping of the Guan family,_

 _I would like to thank you sir or lady for showering my family name with prayers. I wish to live up to what you think of me, but it is unfortunate to admit that I am only a son of a great man, I myself have not accomplished feats to be praised for. As for your request I will alert Lord Zhuge Liang immediately and I myself will stay guard and search for any suspicious activity. You have my gratitude stranger, but I wish for you come forth and let us know of you. I am sure lord Liu Bei will be delighted with your help and might perhaps offer you a position amongst us._

 _~Guan Ping_

* * *

 **27**

 **Dear Guan Ping,**

 **I must apologise but I think Xingcai may or may not have found out about 'the incident'. You know which one. The one where we accidentally got into that drinking game? And the dumplings? With that lady who had a fetish for whips? Not that anything HAPPENED of course but um... hopefully this message got to you before Xingcai did because she seemed quite certain that something DID happen and that you MIGHT be at fault. Again, I am sorry.**

 **~With sincere apologies,** **  
** **Liu Shan**

 _Dear lord Liu Shan_

 _I cannot help but feel through your guilt and apologies that you may have been the one who has informed Lady Cai of the incident. Although I do not entirely accuse you and I am thankful that this letter has indeed reached me before Lady Xing Cai. I pray you find me a way to get out of this situation my lord, it must be a matter of minutes before lady Cai arrives, and I do not trust my ability to deny the truth. I am by far a bad liar and I do not deny my fear of what will happen to me. I seek your help lord Liu Shan, what must I do? On a mention of dumplings I am hungry now but I beg of you! HELP ME!_

 _~The soon to be corpse Guan Ping,_

* * *

Rules:

Send letters by reviews signed with the name of the DW character writing them and Pingu will reply via this thread! :D

Happy Writing!

Flower girly~


	5. Chapter 5

**_Guan Ping Answer's Letters_**

* * *

 **28**

 **Dear Guan Ping,** **  
** **Maybe because from now on we are friend through pen i should dropped this formality. Anyway, let me just starting to tell what happen about me and Master Xiahou Dun.**

 **"My hometown is in Xiaopei and i met Master Guan Yu when Lu Bu holding up Xiapi and evict him and his brothers to Xiaopei. I just got a little practice in a forest with my childhood friend (if you're asking who, i'll tell you later on this letter) and then he drafted me to exterminatng Lu Bu with the help of Lord Cao Cao's Forces, although i'm not appeared on the battle (which is probably making someone who i will tell you later very hard) i stumbled into Master Xiahou Dun. At that time i just sharing an apology and just a few words then i leave him, without knowing that he watched me at that time.** **  
** **Two years later, when Cao Cao's Fecondary Forces are attacking Liu Bei on Xuzhou following his 'rebellion' i becoming Master Guan Yu's subordinate. I tried to help him holding off Cao Cao's Army but eventually i got captured along with him, while my childhood friend got missing (no, not dead because i did not find her corpse nor her grave when i'm back there few years letter)** **  
** **After Master Guan Yu temporarily joining Cao Cao's i met with Master Xiahou Dun formally, and at the first glance i know that he hates Master Guan Yu, and actually i found something that intrigued me about Master Xiahou Dun. I also met someone (who is again, i'll tell you later) Then there are a sudden news about Wu's surprise attack on Xuchang, Master Xiahou Dun helping the capital's defences because he didn't want to see more of Master Guan Yu, and i decided to know more about Master Xiahou Dun. Turns out that it's one of my most significant choice in my life, because Master Guan Yu immediately leaving Cao Cao's camp after he killed Yan Liang and Wen Chou, and knowing Master Liu Bei's whereabouts, essentially bailing me out but at that point i didn't care because it's probably my choice and destiny that led me to Wei.** **  
** **Then, as i learn more about Master Xiahou Dun. I eventually knew that he his jealous of Master Guan Yu and i felt some symphaty for him. But because 'duty preceeding emotions', i decided to continuing my training under him. And eventually he decided me to raise him as his son shortly before he was following Master Cao Cao to chasing Liu Bei on Changban. After that i participating to Lord Cao Cao's Western Expedition for few years until i got stationed in Mount Dingjun currently. By the Way, i'm the one who created that ice castle when we are fighting Xiliang Forces.**

 **Then i have a request for you. You know the childhood friend that i was talking about on Xiaopei, i still wondering about her whereabouts all this time, i heard from Master Xiahou Dun when he was on Changban that he saw 'A mysterious white-teal-wearing, rapier-wielding, bob-haired girl' whi escoring the peasants back then. I had a feeling that she was my childhood friend (i know, it's a bad bad irony). Her name is Xue Ai (yes, the meaning is 'learning to love'), and please tell her that 'Wo Ai Ni, Ai', ok?** **  
** **Speaking of name, My name seemed ironic because it means 'Frozen Summer' but i's probably because that i can keeping cool of myself even in a hottest situation, and it's probably fate that my name is almost a homophone of Xiahou, even i got a 'Frozen Marquis' nickname from those gossiping generics.**

 **Lastly, if you're still wondering about your intriue and curiosity about my weapon, i'll tell you later along with some things about my friend in Wei, and because i'm running out of ink right now.**

 **~From your pen pal, Xia Hu** **  
**

 _Dear Xia Hu_

 _I am worried about this pen pal bond we have already, it somewhat feels like disclosing private information about our kingdoms. A lot of what you have mentioned is new to me, but I am aware of Xiahou Dun's hatred and I am glad that you have found where you belong, however a lot of what you mentioned was too much for my slow brain. I hope we are not committing treason to our sworn fates through communicating. As for the friend you mention, I could try to help you find her, but I need you to give more detail about her appearance as the name doesn't ring a gong in my brain. So do tell more._

 _~Sincerely your pen pal Ping_

* * *

 **29**

 **Dear Ping,** **  
** **Just in case Ping, just in case. We know nothing until someone in the future nor the one who write the novel can really answer it. Regardless of the results, you're still my eldest son.**

 **~From your loving mother.**

 _Dear mother_

 _You only seem to increase both my confusion and anxiety. You say one thing and father says another, who am I to believe, or this novel writer you mention. I do not know how to act in response, but I wish to express my gratitude for the Guan family regardless, and though I may be too old now to need a mother, I still hold the utmost respect towards you for your kindness. However I do wish you would confirm it and ease my suspicion. I have been finding it difficult to focus on duels and training lately with the thoughts constantly running through my mind._

 _~Sincerely the confused Guan Ping_

* * *

 **30**

 **Dear Soon to be corpse Guan Ping (this is how you address someone in a letter right, Guan Ping?)**

 **It is good that I got this letter in time. I truly am sorry, I did not tell Xingcai myself but a servant of mine had unadvisedly blabbed it. Xingcai currently doesn't seem to be going after you right now but by the look on her face when she left the study I suspect you might have to prepare for a fate worse than death.**

 **...onto how to make sure you do not die, I think I may have a plan. A simple one, too. All you have to do is dig a tunnel from your house until you reach the outskirts of the country. By that time, I shall provide you a dress and sewing needles so as to disguise your identity. Then simply walk west until you reach Persia. It's only a couple thousand kilometres. I hear the spices in that country are excellent. Even with my horses and carriages, I don't think Xingcai will go that far, it's perfect! Best of luck to you, Guan Ping, or should I say, Lady Ping.**

 **~Sincerely,** **  
** **Liu Shan**

 _Dear lord Liu Shan_

 _I do not know if you were drunk or sober when you wrote this, but it does not seem like a plan a man in his right mind would come up with, and I do not claim to know anything about strategies but I am dumbfounded at how dull-witted the son of lord Liu Bei can be, and I do not directly term you stupid but I hope you know you are not far from being labelled that. I almost sought the digging idea a good one, but you lost me at dresses and needles. I have a name to uphold my Lord, I shall not lose my honour to disguise from lady Cai. However I do suggest you come up with a better alternative since it was you and your guards who brought about this predicament. Please bring back my faith in the future of Shu, it's hard to have hope knowing you will rule the kingdom when lord Liu Bei departs, and if so I hope he has a long life, and if not I hope I die within his lifetime to not see what more horse faeces you come up with._

 _~Sincerely the soon to be corpse from your non helpful ideas Guan Ping_

* * *

 **31**

 **Dear Master Ping of the Guan family,**

 **I have heard of a man from the north who is currently discussing a alliance between his lord and the nation of Wu. Are people have long fought the uncivilized tribesmen from the north, if such an alliance is made the nation of Wu may gain allies that could attack us at any moment. It would be in the interest of all if this agreement fell through. If lord Lui Bei decides that this alliance is no danger send me a message and I will do nothing to stop them, but until then I will do all in my power to delay them.**

 **~Sincerely,** **  
** **A humble informant to the nation of Shu**

 _Dear humble informant to the nation of Shu_

 _Before coming to a decision I must speak to our lord, but I am sorry to say he is not available as he has gone on an expedition with my father and lord Zhang Fei. I think it is best to seek out more information about this alliance and confirm its authenticity. In the mean time I shall rally a few of our troops to meet you in the mountains, a higher vantage point for a clearer view. I will alert others in the camp to reach a message to our lord._

 _Sincerely Guan Ping,_

* * *

 **32**

 **Dear brother,** **  
** **The new poll restuls just come out, and i'll give you the information about the Guan Family.**

 **6\. Guan Yinping (previously 6)** **  
** **49\. Guan Ping (previously 43)** **  
** **51\. Guan Yu (previously 56)** **  
** **52\. Guan Xing (previously 23)** **  
** **70\. Guan Suo (previously 67)**

 **What do you think, brother?**

 **~Guan Suo.** **  
** **P.S.: If you wanted to looking for the others's results, i'm sure that Boss KOEI has already sent the poll scrolls to everyone's room.** **  
**

 _Dear brother Suo,_

 _I think the results are great considering I am above you in the poll. I was always the underappreciated Guan. It is really misfortunate that even your pretty flower boy charm couldn't surpass Xing. As for Yinping, I don't quite know how she does it. I hope father is proud of me when he sees this letter; I will reach for him immediately. I also hope he deprives you from dinner tonight for bringing dishonour to the Guan family._

 _Sincerely your spiteful brother Ping._

* * *

...

* * *

Rules:

Send letters by reviews signed with the name of the DW character writing them and Pingu will reply via this thread! :D

Happy Writing!

Flower girly~


End file.
